1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible lampshade, more particularly to a collapsible lampshade that is easily collapsed and assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional lampshade that includes an upper frame 2 defining an axis (X) and having an annular member 201 provided with a plurality of angularly spaced-apart insert members 202, a lower frame 1 spaced apart from the upper frame 2, a plurality of angularly spaced-apart support rods 4 each having a first end 401 pivotally connected to the lower frame 1, and a second end 402 opposite to the first end 401, and a cover 3 surrounding the axis (X), and connected to and extending between the lower and upper frames 1, 2. Each of the insert members 202 opens downwardly, and defines a recess 203 that extends along a direction of the axis (X).
When the lampshade is assembled, the second end 402 of each of the support rods 4 is received in a respective one of the recesses 203 of the insert members 202. In this state, the upper frame 2, the lower frame 1, and the support rods 4 cooperate to support the cover 3. When it is desired to disassemble the lampshade, the second end 402 of each of the support rods 4 is removed from the respective one of the recesses 203 so that the upper frame 2, the lower frame 1 and the support rods 4 are stacked on each other, thereby reducing the volume of the lampshade for storage or transport.
However, since the length of the support rods 4 is greater than the distance between the insert members 202 and the lower frame 1, during assembly of the lampshade, the upper frame 2 must be lifted upwardly, and upper end portions of the support rods 4 must be bent so that the second ends 402 of the support rods 4 can be received respectively in the recesses 203 of the insert members 202. Such assembly is difficult to perform since users must guide the second ends 402 of the support rods 4 respectively into the recesses 203 while simultaneously exerting significant forces in pulling upwardly the upper frame 2 and in bending the support rods 4.